


Death Watch

by Rana Eros (ranalore)



Category: Highlander: The Series, 闇の末裔 | Yami No Matsuei | Descendants of Darkness
Genre: Community: fuda_100, Crossover, Drabble, Gen, drabble challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-08-16
Updated: 2004-08-16
Packaged: 2017-10-10 23:15:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/105483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ranalore/pseuds/Rana%20Eros
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two deaths meet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Death Watch

**Author's Note:**

> Betaed by Eliza.

There is a man with a sword standing over a headless body, its soul surrounding him as lightning and mist. Hisoka felt the rending of soul from flesh. Now he feels nothing, despite the killer's screams.

Gaki, he thinks, and waits.

The lightning stops and the killer is left breathing harshly. Hisoka is not visible, yet the killer's eyes seek him out. The weight of millenia nearly drives Hisoka to his knees.

"Forgive me, Shinigami-sama, but this soul was mine by right."

"Who are you?"

The killer's mouth twists. "Death."

"For your kind alone."

"Now."

Truth, and bloody as Shinigami.


End file.
